mithgarfandomcom-20200215-history
Alamar
Not much is known about this crabby Mage’s past, which stretches back many millennia and across the entire length of the Mithgar saga, although he has rarely appeared in it. He is notable for having a crabby attitude and a tendency to argue with anyone who listens. In terms of magic, he is an elementalist with the ability to conjure fire and lightning in addition to magic common to all mages. Personal Life Alamar has one daughter named Aylis. Aylis' mother was a mage who died when their daughter was very young. In Voyage of the Fox Rider it is mentioned that Aylis looks like her mother with the exception of having inherited her father's green eyes. Alamar seems to have had a robust love life in the years since his wife died, with at least one on-off lover living in Rwn before its destruction. He also once had an owl as a familiar, whom he loved dearly and still remembers fondly. When she died, he did not take another. He was later rescued by the Pysk Farrix from a rampaging wild boar that tried to kill him. He was unaware of Farrix's name until several years later, primarily because Farrix vanished before he could tell Alamar his name. Additionally, Alamar later rescued a Child of the Sea, for which he received a signal bracelet that could summon nearby Children of the Sea. His biggest rivalry seems to have been the Black Mage Durlock, whom he fought in a casting battle many centuries ago. Voyage of the Fox Rider While observing the stars, Alamar was approached by the Pysk Jinnarin, the mate of Farrix. Alamar swore to help Jinnarin find Farrix, even though he had already used up most of his power and was now an old man with limited internal resources. He took Jinnarin and her fox Rux on a journey to locate the Eroean and its captain Aravan, and lived on the ship for the next couple years. He was even more determined when he found that the Mage behind Farrix’s disappearance was none other than Durlok. Alamar nearly died in the battle that ensued, and his daughter barely managed to escape to Vadaria with the dying mage before Rwn was destroyed. Both he and Aylis were presumed dead in the disaster that followed, since there was no way of confirming whether they were dead or alive, and no way of knowing whether the aged pair had escaped to Vadaria or perished in the waves. Silver Wolf Black Falcon With the assistance of other mages, Alamar survived and regained his youth in the millennia that followed, living in a small woodland cottage. This didn’t make him any less grumpy, especially since he and Aylis were unable to return to Mithgar. The severing of paths between the planes meant that they could not go anywhere that their blood wasn't connected to, and the last known in-between to Mithgar had been destroyed. When a gravely wounded Aravan and Bair arrived in Vadaria, Alamar helped care for Aravan. He and Aylis were initially unable to follow them back, but when the paths between planes were restored, he was stationed in a citadel in Neddra, to help care for the path to Mithgar.